battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CruzDude
Archives: 1 (pre-August 2010) UtoM HeatedPeteTalk 17:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) }} complaint Why you gave young ppl like FPS Headhunter, with (it seems so) mainly charakter weaks, the rollback abilities to undo good contributions without to let a comment? He did it today twice and the comment is only if I ask him,"it dont looks professional".But instead to use his experience to make the contribution better,he just undo it and that twice. If those kids here havin' those rights my contributions ending here.Read what he wrote in his player preview over others und his skillz.I read it 1 minute to know that he have a mainly character issue..... Byebye,Tom! RE:IRC Okay, gimme a moment. Still going through all my e-mails '^^ SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Thanks Well, what can I say? Adminship, UtoM and editor's award in a month! You're on course to be one helluva editor my friend! HeatedPeteTalk 07:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Archive Seeing as Bond's away, I've archived your talk page like you asked. HeatedPeteTalk 16:00, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Still working on the archive page! Lots of line breaks to delete HeatedPeteTalk 16:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I've created the archive, but there's a lot more spaces to be deleted. I'll try and get a wiki staff member to change your user rights, but there may be a slight delay, at max a few days. But feel free to add the admin userbox and we'll have to wait for Bond to grant you the admin's award when he gets back. I'll also archive the nomination and update the admin page. HeatedPeteTalk 16:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Well done on the RfA, and UotM. Sorry about my unexpected absence, all looks fine to me. - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 17:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah just need to be promoted :D CruzDude {Talk} { } 17:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Achievements I've seen it on other wiki's recently. It just sounds silly to me, all it will do is get people edit boosting and distracted from their focus. But hey, if it comes here, I can only request it be removed, and that might not be enough - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 20:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I really don't like these achievements and points things. They just make editing wikis into a game, when it really isn't HeatedPeteTalk 20:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : I'll make a forum/petition about us not wanting it, hey anybody want to IRC? CruzDude '''{Talk}' { }' 21:00, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : Sure, #wikia-bf?. The thing that annoys me it the achievement side-bar, which ruined all of my lovely code on my CoD wiki user page, and makes my edit count go away HeatedPeteTalk 21:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Userpages Well, there's no policy on it. Maybe just revert changes and talk to the person that changed it rather than use the warning template. I personally wouldn't edit someone elses page, it's their area. But for TMOI, it should definatly be removed, I just hope he does it of his own accord. - 'Bondpedia' (Contact • )'' 22:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC)